Adaptability
by Alek's Mill
Summary: Sometimes, cohabitating with Nanase feels more stressful than running a Gym. The cock-blocking Buizel isn't helping matters. Six shorts, one for each of the Pokemon that squirm their way into Sousuke's life. [SouHaru Pokémon AU]
1. 001 Buizel

**A.N: The Sousuke/Haruka Pokémon story that literally nobody asked for.**

-:-

001. Buizel

Sousuke wakes up to the smell of chlorine and a weight on his chest. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes, and his sight lands on the source of the weight.

Haruka Nanase is clinging to his arm, naked, his raven hair sticking out in every direction.

It's kind of funny. For how much the guy seems averse to human contact, Haruka's like a damn Wynaut after they've had sex. Can't seem to get enough of pushing up against

Sousuke shifts gently so as not to wake the shorter, and picks up his Pokégear from the bedside table to check the time. It's 6:40. Still twenty minutes or so left until he has to really wake up. Well, seeing as he's still too sleepy to think straight, he might as well give Haruka what he wants…

Mornings are Sousuke's favourite time of the day because of how easy it is to make excuses for any uncharacteristic affection he may end up showing in bed. He can cuddle with his flatmate as much as he damn well pleases without feeling self-conscious. Blame it all on the sleep deprivation.

Sousuke turns back to find that his place has been stolen. Embraced in Haruka's arms is smuggest looking Buizel that Sousuke has ever seen. When he tries to wrap an arm over the shorter man, Buizel hisses at him warningly.

"…You little shit," Sousuke growls. Buizel sticks his tongue out at him. The little weasel has had it out for Sousuke ever since he and Haruka moved in together. It's honestly quite impressive how quietly the Pokémon managed to sneak into the bed.

Sousuke doesn't have the heart to stay mad for too long; he grudgingly admits Haruka looks pretty adorable with his face buried in Buizel's soft fur, almost like a child hugging a stuffed toy. Buizel is clearly enjoying himself as well.

It's pathetic, Sousuke knows, but every time he wakes up with Haruka in the same bed, he can almost fool himself into thinking there's something between them. Like with Rin and Makoto. He can almost forget that the only reason they're living together is that the rent in Castelia City is absurdly high, and the only reason they're screwing is, as they've mutually agreed, "to relieve stress".

_Fuck_, Sousuke thinks. _Fuck, I'm falling in love with Haruka fucking Nanase._

His alarm rings. Time to get back to reality.


	2. 002 Mightyena

**.**

-:-

2. Mightyena

"Yo, Nanase. You seen my teal shirt?"

"Hm?"

Sousuke heads out to the balcony of their cramped apartment, where he finds Haruka doting over the neighborhood Shinx and –

Oh.

Haruka is wearing his favourite shirt and nothing else, the thin cotton hanging loosely over his lithe body and nearly slipping off his shoulders. Sousuke notes the bite marks on Haruka's otherwise flawless skin with some satisfaction. The older man had complained about the marks once before, ears flushed with embarrassment, that Sousuke left them in places that were too damn noticeable. Well, Sousuke thinks smugly, he hadn't complain last night.

Anyways, Sousuke doesn't look too deep into the shirt theft. Makoto tells him that Haruka's always been fond of sharing (stealing) other people's clothing. Another one of his weird, most definitely not endearing, quirks. It certainly doesn't mean anything.

"Quit staring, Yamazaki."

Sousuke flushes and turns away. "I wasn't staring, dumbass. Rin's ego is rubbing off on you."

"Perv,"Haruka says simply and goes back to petting the Shinx, which is stretching lazily on his lap. His face is impassive, but Sousuke can see the amused glint in those stunning ocean-blue eyes.

"You do realize I'm gonna need that shirt back."

Sousuke can feel Haruka's gaze back on his shirtless body, eyes moving intently over his defined abs, his wide chest.

"…You look better without the shirt."

Sousuke blinks dumbly; a compliment from Haruka is rarer than a Mirage Island sighting. He's convinced Haruka hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Who's the pervert now?" he finally says, trying to come off cool and nonchalant, even though his heart is hammering in his chest. As Sousuke had hoped, the older man's blank stare morphs into an irritated frown.

"Whatever." Haruka is suddenly extremely interested in the Shinx napping on his lap.

Sousuke is planning to tease him further when he hears a low growl from behind him. His diligent Mightyena, daily newspaper in his mouth, has pattered over and spotted the Shinx.

The Dark-type's ears are twitching in irritation and Sousuke bends down to pet the growling canine, trying to placate him. A good host doesn't let his guests get eaten after all.

"Relax boy," Sousuke coos. On most days the Dark-type is the model of good domestic behaviour. But bring a feline anywhere near him, and the dog loses it. That had almost been a deal breaker for Haruka. "The Shinx isn't gonna hurt anyone."

He's thinking he has the situation under control when Mightyena suddenly springs forward, claws outstretched. The Shinx shrieks and jumps out of Haruka's lap, fires a bolt of lightning and scampers away.

Sousuke spends the morning treating a whimpering Mightyena's burns as Haruka makes them breakfast. Fried Magikarp. Again.

His favourite teal shirt, stained with ash and smelling of ozone, goes into the wash.


	3. 0003 Swellow

.

-:-

3. Swellow

"Ouch!"

Sousuke looks up from his Pokégear to glare at his Swellow. The bird, perched on Sousuke's good shoulder, glares back at her Trainer looking supremely unimpressed.

Honestly, the nerve of that stupid Flying-type. A few minutes of texting on his Pokégear isn't going to hurt anyone, even if Sousuke has a ton of employee resumes to look over and a stack of paperwork to get through.

Okay, and he might also need to finish those Gym renovations soon. The last Leader, some artist who'd retired to spend more time painting, had left the Gym completely covered in a sticky, white substance. Silk, Sousuke hopes. In any case, it's a bitch to clean up, and Sousuke's been holding battles out in the street while his Gym Trainers are retrofitting the building with _reasonable_ obstacles (Sousuke had crossed the line at cannons. He wants to challenge Trainers, not kill them).

Swellow is just trying to look out for him, Sousuke grudgingly admits that much. Like she always has, even when she was just a Taillow and Sousuke was a geographically challenged 12-year old who'd confused Petalburg City with Petalburg Woods and needed the bird to guide him back to the road.

Really, this is all Haruka's fault. As if Sousuke can focus when he keeps sending him pics of the stray Growlithe that hangs around his café. His flatmate knows he has a particular weakness for dogs. In fact, he's probably trying to distract Sousuke on purpose. The bastard.

He saves the picture of the Growlithe batting at Haruka's hand (that totals to 27 photos in his "Alley Puppy" album now), when Haruka sends him another text.

_[Btw nagisa's asking about the bite marks. Again.]_

Sousuke grins.

[Then my work is done]

_[Jackass. Told u not to do that]_

[U loved it though]

Even over texts, the passive aggressive banter he shares with Haruka is entertaining. Certainly more entertaining than paperwork or flooring rookie Trainers. And he's pretty sure Haruka has a biting kink, try as he might to deny it.

He receives another picture, this one with the Growlithe perched on Haruka's head, tongue happily lolled out. The baker is flipping him the bird with a bored expression on his face.

The Gym Leader looks at the new photo fondly. Pokémon have always loved Haruka. Sousuke remembers a time when he had envied the boy for how easily he could bond with Pokémon, had even resented him over it for a while.

Sousuke is lost in his thoughts when he feels a sharp pain on his thumb.

"Ow! Damn it, Swellow!"

The bird in question chirps impatiently and points her talons towards Sousuke's desk, gesturing to the foreboding stack of documents. Sousuke mournfully sets his Pokégear down and sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…"

"Sousuke-senpai!" A loud, energetic, all too familiar voice calls out.

Momotarou Mikoshiba bursts through his office door, his flaming hair a mess and eyes shining.

He's fond of the kid, even if he's a little too boisterous and confident for his own good. No matter how many times Sousuke tells Momo he would be better off battling other trainers first, to challenge his Gym once he's more experienced, the kid keeps coming back again and again. Unwavering determination must run in the Mikoshiba family.

Swellow looks at him expectantly from her perch. With another long-suffering sigh, Sousuke gets up from his desk and rolls his shoulders. The faster the battle is over, the sooner he can get back to putting off his paperwork.

Momo and his Oshawott last about 2 minutes against Swellow. A new record for the kid.


End file.
